


From Magical Places and Places Familiar

by Navnit



Category: Age of Ulron, Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hulk gets a say, Hulk gets a vacation, Hulk is more than weapon, post Age of Ultron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navnit/pseuds/Navnit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Age of Ultron: each chapter follows a specific Avenger as they deal with the events after an AI gained sentience and tried to take over the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hulk takes a Vacation

Widow was speaking but the rush in his ears made it hard for him to understand her. It was all too much; the noise, it made him want to clamp his hands to his ears like he had when bad General had hit him with the noise guns.

He hit the switch her knew would shut down Widows voice frowning as the moment when he hit the switch and the moment the noise stopped showed a glimpse of Widows reaction to his action, but it was all too much the noise... the anger... the pain... and... and...

He could hear someone banging inside his head, he grunted. Puny Banner was trying to get through but he pushed him back until he was quiet again. Banner got too much time anyway, it was his turn. The cabin of the bird plane was quiet and he liked it, the view outside was almost magical and he looked into the sunset not looking back by cause then he would be able to see once again what he was capable of, just like he had seen when large metal man had made him wake up from what red witch lady had done to his head... It was too much... the noise... the pain...

He wanted to go back to the farm where Arrow Man's family was, it was quiet there, Puny Banner was happier there and most times when Puny Banner was happy, he was happy, but he didn't know where arrow man lived and even if he did, he couldn't really fly the bird plane there, he didn't think even Puny Banner could fly the bird plane there.

He grunted as Puny Banner again tried to take over and resisted the urge to roar his dominance, he wanted to let Puny Banner know who was in charge, that even though he let Banner take control most of the time that he shouldn't ever mistake it as acknowledgment to his dominance, Puny Banner only controlled because he let Banner control and Banner needed to realise that he could take away that control whenever he wanted to.

Recently Banner had been stopping him from coming out more and more and when he did come out all he did was hurt, hurt, hurt. And then Widow would make him go back and Puny Banner would come back. No one understood that he didn't want to hurt, he want to smash, yes, and he wanted to jump and run and play with Hammer Man but he didn't want to just hurt while Puny Banner got to have all the fun.

He didn't mind Banner having his time but he didn't understand why none of the others ever got that he wanted his time too. It was one of the reasons he was so angry when he did come out and why he started hurting. He wanted to stop hurting. So while it made him sad to see Widow sad he needed to take some time away. Away from Metal Man and his jokes, away from Captains orders, away from Hammer Man and his challenges to see who was the better warrior, away from Arrow Man's target practice and he needed to get away from Banner too because he had enough of Puny Banners moping, it was his turn to mope... and play... and... and... not hurt.

Yes, he would miss them; they were his friends. He would miss Widow who no longer feared him, he would miss Red Pepper who ordered extra large Pizza for him and had once sat on his shoulder and ran with him, he would miss Janey and Darcy who fed him boxes of Pop-Tarts but he needed to think and this time away would also give Banner time to think as he saw the conflict in him whenever he had peeked through.

Puny Banner was not able to decide between Widow and Betty. He couldn't understand why Banner couldn't choose both but that was Banners choice, He knew Banner would take this time away as a chance to go over this matter. He grunted as Banner feebly made another attempt and he pushed thoughts of Puny Banner meditating and thinking over, knowing that if he chose to Banner could see his thoughts just like he saw Banners thoughts when he was in control, he smirked as Banner soon nodded in his head and quieted down. Good. Puny Banner was getting on his nerves.

Soon some lights in front of him stared blinking and a lady voice spoke over and over; "LOW FUEL, EMERGENCY LANDING COMMENCING, EMERGENCY WATER LANDING PROCEDURES SHOULD BE FOLLOWED."

It was noisy again and the bird plane was going down, after the third time the lady voice yelled he smashed the console and grinned as she shut up, then he ripped open the top window and jumped out of the bird plane landing with a huge splash into the water and paddling to the shore. He shook water out of his hair and glanced around grinning; he loved the beach, maybe he'll take his vacation here for a while. Puny Banner couldn't stop him from having fun in the sun this time.


	2. Tony's Incetnive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens with Tony after he leaves the new Avengers training facility.

His Audi reached _180 miles an hour_ as he hit a button on the center console of his steering wheel and spoke out loud.

"Friday! Get me Pepper."

The cool, if a little sexy, female voice of his new but still rudimentary AI spoke up.

_'I'm sorry sir are you referring to the variety of spices called pepper? Or maybe the bell peppers that come in a variety of colors? My information systems indicate the presence of another spice known as **Red Hot Chilli Pepper** but there is also a musical band group with the same name. Multiple other references to the term Pepper are popping up in my search results now sir.'_

He rolled his eyes at the new AI. God he missed JARVIS but since Ultron messed with him Tony was having him run self diagnostics and start repairs, in the mean time he had to make do with Friday.

"The _person_ Pepper, Friday?" He said as he turned a sharp corner not reducing speed at all as he headed towards the Tower. _"Virginia ' **Pepper'** Potts?_ The CEO of my company? And the reason for my existence? Seriously didn't JARVIS teach you anything?"

_'I'm sorry for my confusion, sir. I will promise to do better. Shall I put it as such in my protocols that if you ever mention a Pepper you are in fact referring to Miss Potts and not a food spice from now on wards sir?'_

He nodded. "Yes, that's fine," He said a little more gentle, his experiences these past few days making him cautious not to hurt a young AIs feelings. "Now call Miss Potts please Friday and make sure that Fury is not in any way able to access this communication, or my car for that matter."

_'Engaging Privacy Protocols now, dialling Virginia Potts...'_

"Tony?" came Peppers voice over the speakers and for the first time since Ultron sang his Pinocchio song Tony released a breath of relief.

"You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice Pep." He said as he turned into another corner and came out into the city proper.

"I might have some idea," and he could hear the joy in her tone. For the millionth time since they had gotten together he wondered what he had done to deserve her. "I... uh... kept off the news like you asked... so I still don't know what's going on... I assume something went wrong with JARVIS because he's not been responding to me since two days ago..."

Tony closed his eyes for a moment in consternation, which; **not** a good idea when going _200 miles an hour_ , and thankfully Friday knew when to take over control and her driving skills were, as per his requirements, exceptional. He shuddered for a moment thinking how close Ultron might have been to shattering his world thanks to his connection to JARVIS.

Ironically it was probably JARVIS who made sure, before he was compromised, that Ultron never learned the existence of Pepper and...

"H-how is he?" he asked his voice hesitant.

Pepper paused for a second over the line and then said. _"She_ , is fine. In fact right now she's fast asleep in her crib clutching an Incredible Hulk plushie."

He almost crashed _despite_ the AIs protocols and sputtered over the line as he allowed Friday to pull him out of traffic and park on the side of the road, this was not a conversation he should be having while driving.

"Y-you you already had the baby!!" He yelled over the line.

"Tony!" Pepper admonished in a loud whisper. "Yes I already had the baby. My water broke about two hours after you called to tell me not to watch the news and I wanted to wait for you to finish whatever it was you were doing but it's kind of hard to wait when a six and a half pound human being is trying to scream it's way out of your uterus!"

"Ohmygod!" He said as he his breathing started to quicken.

"Tony?"

"Ohmygod."

"Tony!"

"Oh-My-God."

"Tony I swear to God if you have a panic attack right now I will name this kid after your dad."

The threat was like cold water on his head and he sobered immediately. After a moment. "You wouldn't really do that would you Pep?"

He could almost see Pepper rolling her eyes at him over the phone. "Of course not Tony," she replied but then her voice got softer. "But if..." she trailed off unsure.

But he didn't need for her to finish. "Friday," He called to the AI. "get a Stark Jet fueled and ready at the closest airport and give the Pilot my destination coordinates." He started the car back up.

_'And what would those coordinates be, sir?'_

"Venice, Stark Properties Private Airport," He said as he pulled out into traffic and throttled the gas turning to the new directions on his GPS. "I'm going to go meet my daughter!!"

"Tony," sighed Pepper.

"Oh right," he said hastily overtaking cars in the no pass lane. "Friday leave out the 'meeting my daughter' comment, no one is to know about her unless me or Pepper, that's Miss Potts, allows them to know."

_'Understood Sir.'_ said Friday promptly erasing a traffic cam footage of a manically grinning Tony Stark going _250 miles_ _and hour_  en route to JFK International Airport.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I explain the conspicuous absence of Pepper in AoU and also a little bit of a surprise. Let me know what you think of the liberties I took with the characters in this chapter down in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought while I take a break from Destiny Intervenes, I would put out the ideas in my head that weren't being blocked. Feel free to let me know what you think in the comments.


End file.
